Daniel
Daniel Joel is a character in Wrong Turn 4: Bloody Beginnings. He is portrayed by Dean Armstrong. Biography Daniel Joel, Lauren Perry, Claire and Kyle are waiting in the mountains in a spot where they parked their cars for Kenia, Sara, Bridget, Jenna and Vincent. Once the others show up, everyone gets ready and goes on their snowmobiles, so they can go to Kenia's boyfriend Porter's cabin that is located somewhere in the forest. Daniel tells them about a huge storm coming through and thinks they should go tomorrow, but the others tell him he whines too much about things. They all leave and none of them knew that the area where the parked their cars is a tow away zone. The group end up taking a wrong turn and get lost. They soon find an abandoned sanitarium and decide to stay in it while the storm goes away. Inside, everyone relaxes in a room filled with couches and chairs. Everyone wants to explore. Daniel makes a comment about trespassing, which the others give him a weird look. Vincent soon finds the generator and gets the power to work. Everyone starts to party around the sanitarium and they are secretly being watched by One Eye. The group old files of deformed patients and start reading them. Daniel sets up a movie in another room and the group watch a video of deformed patients being tortured. Lauren tells them her brother told her a story about inbred cannibals in west Virginia, but no one believes her. Everyone finds their own rooms and go to sleep. Vincent wanders around the sanitarium and he is soon killed by Saw Tooth. The next morning, everyone realizes he is gone and they split into different groups to find him. Lauren, Sara, Bridget and Daniel find the area where Porter's body was against and find blood. They go meet back with the others. A scared Jenna meets back with them and tries to tell them about The Cannibals, but a jacket that belonged to Porter was thrown by them off a stage. Kenia went to go open it, while the others watched. Porter's head was in the jacket and everyone was shocked. Claire is decapitated when one of The Cannibals put a noose of barbed wire around her neck and pull her up. Kyle tries to save her, but fails. Everyone runs away and goes outside to their snowmobiles, only to find out The Cannibals have taken their spark plugs. Lauren decides to ski down the mountain to get help. Daniel doesn't agree with it, but she convinces him she has to. Daniel and Lauren kiss, then she leaves promising to see him again tomorrow and goes to ski for help. Everyone decides to go back inside the sanatorium and hide in a office that has a lock in it. Kyle, Daniel and Sara leave to go get weapons they found in a room in the basement of the sanatorium earlier. The three are are chased by Three Finger who has an axe, but hide and lose him. Daniel, Sara and Kyle get the weapons and head back to the others. Death Daniel is kidnapped by Saw Tooth when he gets an axe and tries to catch up and Kyle and Sara didn't notice until they finally got back to the office and realized he was gone. Three Finger, Saw Tooth and One Eye tied Daniel up to a table with barbed wire and started cutting bits of flesh of him. The others heard his screams and they wanted to do something for him, but Bridget convinced them that Daniel would probably die. Three Finger, Saw Tooth and One Eye begin cutting bits of flesh of Daniel and putting them in a pot filled with boiling water to cook them, killing him as he screamed lots. Daniel eventually died when Three Finger pulled out his liver. Kyle is shocked realizing it's too late to save him now. Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:Males Category:Wrong Turn 4 Category:Sliced Category:Slashed Category:Dead Characters Category:Eaten Alive